O nosso amor a gente inventa
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: "Gostei do discurso, mas você vai ficar só inventando estórias?" [Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca]


**O nosso amor a gente inventa**

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. Todos os personagens são da Naoko Takeuchi.

**Considerações iniciais**: Esta fanfic faz parte do Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca lançado pela Pandora Imperatrix (arrumei! HAHA). A música escolhida é do Cazuza e tem o mesmo nome da fanfic e eu tenho lá as minhas dúvidas sobre eu ter pegado a "essência" da música apesar de ter me baseado em alguns trechos fortemente.

* * *

><p>Mamoru desejou a presença deles de volta. O Cristal de prata concedeu. Talvez Mamoru fosse de confiança e aquele pedido fosse só por conta da súbita (não tão súbita, mas ela não se importava) solidão. Ela não se interessava pelos motivos do futuro rei de Crystal Tokyo. Ela não se importava sequer com o desespero de Usagi em convencer todas de que eles não eram do mal e mereciam uma segunda chance. Ela estava desgastada demais para discutir sobre aquilo tudo. Ela podia até ver a lógica na segunda chance. Ela tivera uma e não estava em posição de negar isto aos outros. Ela tinha que ser incorruptível para exigir a ausência dele. Porque no fundo era isto que queria: a ausência completa e absoluta dele. Alguma coisa tinha morrido dentro dela e estava tentando desesperadamente ressuscitar toda vez que seu olhar caía sobre ele. E ela ia sufocar aquilo até os fins do tempo. Se recusava a entrar naquele círculo vicioso.<p>

Mas é claro que ele não se contentaria em ficar esperando alguma reação. Não fazia do feitio dele. Ele sempre tomava uma posição, mesmo que errada, não era mesmo? Ah, e como aquilo fazia o sangue dela ferver. Às vezes chegava ignorar os apelos de Usagi para ser mais amigável. Certa vez Usagi foi capaz de acusa-la de estar sendo difícil e de esperar aquele comportamento de qualquer pessoa menos dela. Ela, como toda mocinha, que tinha sido educada para sempre agradar os outros se sentiu muito mal. Aquelas acusações de Usagi fizeram um rombo no peito dela. Como se manter sua posição sobre algo que a incomodasse fosse um crime da pior espécie. Claro que acabou cedendo às vontades de Usagi e viu na difícil situação de ter que puxar papo com um cara que no passado tinha sido seu amante e ao mesmo tempo seu assassino.

Minako pensou chama-lo para conversar, mas isto seria muito estranho e ele poderia encarar como uma cilada para finalmente matá-lo. Ela não andará sendo muito amigável com ele. Com os outros, ela até que conversava civilizadamente, mas com ele, não... Ela sabia que assim como ela não era a mesma pessoa, Saitou não era Kunzite. Kunzite era só o seu alter ego ou algo do estilo. Mas era extremamente difícil se lembrar disso quando ele era tão parecido com o Kunzite do passado. O jeito de falar, de andar, até mesmo como agir e, quase sempre, de bater de frente com ela. Por fim, ela teve uma ideia brilhante, perigosa, mas brilhante.

"Takayuki-san, eu preciso de um favor seu." – Minako se pendurou no encosto da cadeira que ele estava. Takayuki era a reencarnação de Jadeite e, da mesma forma que no passado, os dois se entendiam de um jeito que quase poderia ser descrito como simbiose. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme, como sempre fazia quando alguém lhe pedia algo.

"E no que lhe posso ser útil?" – ele perguntou muito interessado.

"Eu preciso conversar com uma pessoa e quero que você marque o encontro para mim." – Minako falou tudo rápido demais e achou que talvez ele não fosse entender.

"Não sabia que você tinha problemas com isto, V-chan!" – ele respondeu em um tom conspiratório.

"Eu não tenho." – Minako balançou a mão – "E é um encontro de negócios."

"Negócios... Com quem...?" – Takayuki começou a perguntar e arregalou os olhos para Minako – "Não! Com o Saitou?"

"Você pode fazer isso ou não?" – Minako perguntou séria.

"Mas você mesma pode fazer isso." – ele respondeu.

"Na verdade, não..." – ela respondeu –"Estou preocupada com a hipótese de ele não aceitar conversar comigo. Você sabe, né? Nós tivemos os nossos pequenos atritos."

"Eu diria arranca-rabo, mas cada um nomeia a sua briga como bem entende."

"Vai me ajudar, Takayuki?" – ela perguntou séria.

"Vou, vou... Mas o que você quer que eu faça?"

"Marque um encontro em um bar, o que vocês costumam ir mesmo, para _você_ conversar com ele." – Minako explicou – "Só que quem vai aparecer sou eu."

* * *

><p>Minako chegou ao lugar onde Takayuki tinha marcado com encontro com Saitou. Não era um bar, era um daqueles botecos imundos do qual ela jamais entraria. Não por medo do que pudesse lhe acontecer, ela apenas desconfiava de que além do chão sujo, os copos também não deveriam ser lavados. Ela respirou fundo e empurrou a porta do bar para entrar. Estava fazendo aquilo pela Usagi, ela tinha que pelo menos tentar. Parou em um lugar qualquer e começou a buscar com o olhar Saitou.<p>

Logo, ela achou quem procurava e caminhou até ele atraindo praticamente todos os olhares masculinos e até femininos. Menos o dele. Mas, claro que ele sabia que ela estava ali. Ela não estava se escondendo de qualquer forma. Minako se sentou em um daqueles bancos altos ao lado dele.

"Você combinou isto com o Takayuki?" – ele perguntou depois de um gole. Nenhum 'boa noite' ou 'olá', tudo bem?', Minako pensou consigo mesma.

"Que perspicaz." – ela falou se ajeitando no banco e cruzando as pernas – "Que lugarzinho mais baixo nível."

"Por que?"

"Porque está imundo e aqueles caras ali do canto esquerdo parecem mal intencionados." – ela respondeu.

"Não foi isso que eu perguntei." – a resposta dele foi seca.

"Usagi me chantageou." – ela respondeu direta – "Não brinque com ela. Ela é muito boa nisto."

"O Takayuki entra nisso como?"

"Não entra, eu só pedi um favor." – Minako estava rindo – "Eu não corrompi seu general, Kunzite."

"Como você fala umas coisas dessas assim?" – ele perguntou.

"É a verdade, aprenda a lidar com isto." – Minako respondeu irritada e tomou a garrafa de cerveja que estava na mão dele. Saitou apenas a acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ela bebia quase meia garrafa de uma vez.

"Qual foi a última vez que você bebeu direto da garrafa?" – ele perguntou avaliando-a com cuidado – "Ou a primeira..."

"Você bem que queria ser o protagonista das minhas primeiras vezes, né?" – Minako bebeu mais um gole direto na garrafa.

"Devo responsabilizar a bebida pelo seu comportamento?"

"Oh, por favor, não!" – Minako acenou para o garçom trazer outra garrafa para ela já que a garrafa que tinha pegado dele já estava praticamente vazia – "A cerveja é só o catalisador, só me faz falar mais fácil."

"Posso saber por quê está bebendo então?" – ele perguntou pegando as garrafas que o garçom trouxe e oferecendo uma a ela – "Tentando afogar as mágoas ou para esquecer?"

"Detesto pessoas que bebem quando algo ruim acontece a elas."

"Então, você me detesta?"

"No momento, eu posso lidar com sua bebedeira." – ela respondeu dando outro gole grande.

"Só com a bebedeira, eu presumo." – ele completou bebendo quase metade da garrafa de uma vez.

"Pega leve, cara." – Minako falou apoiando o cotovelo no balcão imundo do bar – "Se você entrar em coma alcoólico, eu não vou conseguir te carregar. E eu me recuso a chamar seus generais para fazer o serviço."

Saitou gargalhou até lágrimas saírem dos olhos dele. Minako ficou olhando-o como se ele fosse uma miragem ou algo do tipo.

"Não quer conversar com eles?" – ele perguntou quando se recuperou.

"Só não acho que seria digno para você." – ela enrolou uma mexa do próprio cabelo entre os dedos – "Você ainda é o superior deles."

"Ah... Encantado com a sua consideração pela minha posição." – ele respondeu depois de beber mais um pouco – "O que me lembra de que você não queria dividir a posição comigo."

"Sou filha única. Não aprendi a dividir." – ela respondeu rápido.

"O que, por exemplo, além de poder?"

"Amor. No momento me amo tanto que nem poderia sequer pensar na hipótese de amar outra pessoa." – ela respondeu bebendo o resto da garrafa de uma vez e se inclinando no balcão para pedir mais uma.

"Não seja tão cruel." – ele comentou com um sorriso que fez Minako se arrepender de estar se equilibrando sobre um balcão imundo de um bar na frente dele – "Você não precisa me dizer que não me ama tão descaradamente."

"Eu não acho que isso foi amor algum dia." – Minako se sentou no seu banco.

"Se você diz." – ele acenou a cabeça.

"Francamente, Saitou-san." – Minako bateu o punho sobre o balcão.

"Você quer que eu te fale que seu amor foi uma mentira?" – ele perguntou calmamente – "Você se sentiria melhor, não é? Você parece lidar melhor com coisas negativas nessa vida."

Minako pegou a garrafa que o garçom lhe entregou e agradeceu com um sorriso.

"Amor é uma coisa negativa, Saitou-san." – Minako respondeu – "As pessoas usam isso como desculpa para as merdas que fazem. Inventam toda uma porcaria para se distrair do vazio das vidas delas."

"Desde quando você se tornou essa mulher amarga, Minako?" – ele perguntou sério.

"Não sou amarga. Sou realista." – ela respondeu sem nem mesmo se ofender com o que ele tinha dito – "No começo, tudo é lindo e agradável. Depois, as pessoas mal conseguem olhar uma na cara dos outros e fazem coisas babacas para se afastarem no lugar de apenas conversarem e decidirem que já deu no saco!"

"Então você sofreu uma grande desilusão amorosa." – ele concluiu.

"Eu sou a desilusão." – ela respondeu olhando para a garrafa que estava na sua mão. Ela não devia estar fazendo isto, bebendo feito uma louca descontrolada e falando o que não devia para ele.

"Eu pensei que você fosse a deusa do amor." – Definitivamente, Minako pensou, ele não deveria estar fazendo isto também. No outro dia, isto seria constrangedor. Mas, o que importava.

"Isto não implica que eu tenha que estar amando o primeiro palhaço que apareça."

"Mas, no mínimo, você deveria acreditar no amor." – ele retrucou.

"Você nunca me amou." – ela o atacou em vez de respondê-lo.

"Não é porque você nunca viu algo que este algo não existe." – ele estava a encarando agora.

"Resposta ridícula." – ela retrucou.

"Você bebendo assim também é."

"Sua opinião sobre meu comportamento não me importa." – ela respondeu quase rindo – "Daqui a pouco vai reclamar das minhas roupas e falar que é cuidado!"

"Seu fuku é indecentemente minúsculo." – ele respondeu.

"Larga de ser babaca, seu cretino!" – Minako se levantou bruscamente e tropeçou no próprio salto – "Ótimo, não consigo nem mesmo andar direito."

Saitou a olhou para baixo do seu campo de visão normal. Minako estava tentando arrumar os cabelos, que não estavam desarrumados, tentando disfarçar que não tinha tropeçado. O que era meio inútil já que ela mesma tinha anunciado isto.

"Eu te levo para casa." – ele falou por fim.

"Não vou para casa com babacas." – ela cruzou os braços – "E você está bêbado."

"E você não?"

"Eu estou mais do que bêbada." – Minako respondeu séria, tentando dar meia volta para sair e tropeçando de novo, só que em cima dele.

"Você nunca soube beber." – ele falou a segurando pela cintura e saltando do banco. Minako ficou irritada. Ele estava bebendo há mais tempo que ela e parecia em melhor forma. Saitou pagou a conta e passou o braço pela cintura dela.

"Eu não preciso que você me leve em casa."

"Não estou me convidando, Minako." – ele respondeu – "Você foi bem clara. A gente pega um táxi, eu te deixo em casa e vou para minha casa depois."

"Eu te odeio." – Minako respondeu para ele.

"Pensei que você saberia lidar com a minha bebedeira." – ele comentou a ajudando andar.

"Se eu estivesse sóbria, eu daria conta..." – ela respondeu irritada.

"E qual é a diferença?" – ele perguntou enquanto Minako se apoiou no peito dele.

"Você podia ao menos tentar me convencer..." – ela sussurrou tão baixo que ele quase perdeu a última palavra.

Eles já estavam fora do bar a esta altura. Saitou encostou as costas contra a parede e puxou Minako contra ele. Minako levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo meio surpresa.

"O que você quer que eu te fale?" – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Invente qualquer coisa." – ela respondeu.

"Você está bêbada, Minako..." – ele começou a falar.

"Eu falei para você inventar e não me jogar a verdade na cara!" – Minako resmungou apertando o braço dele.

"Eu invento o que você quiser quando nós estivermos sóbrios, Minako." – ele respondeu sério.

Minako se afastou um pouco para poder olhá-lo melhor.

"O que foi?" – ele perguntou estabilizando o corpo dela.

"As coisas estavam certas antes..." – ela murmurou – "Você voltou e tudo ficou fora do lugar!"

"Eu não desorganizei a sua vida, Minako." – ele respondeu.

"Não, não desorganizou..." – ela concordou – "Mas mostrou como estava incompleto."

Ele a olhou sério sem saber o que responder.

"O táxi, Saitou-san..." – Minako pediu – "Antes que faça alguma besteira."

Ele pegou o celular no bolso da calça e fez a ligação. Minako achou que tudo estava rodando demais e decidiu apoiar a cabeça no ombro dele. Ela ponderou como ele podia ter um cheiro bom se estavam dentro de um bar fedido e cheio de bebida. O que a fez pensar na ressaca do outro dia e soltar um gemido de dor por antecipação. Ela só percebeu que ele tinha terminado a ligação, quando sentiu os dedos dele sobre a cabeça dela, acariciando os fios com leveza. Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

"O táxi está chegando." – a voz dele estava rouca de repente.

Ela lambeu os próprios lábios secos sem conseguir parar de olhar para os lábios dele.

"Isto foi uma péssima ideia." – ela falou tentando sacudir a cabeça para afastar as ideias que estavam passando pela cabeça dela.

"Daqui a pouco você vai estar em casa e não vai lembrar isto." – ele respondeu.

"Outra coisa que eu realmente detesto é gente que finge amnésia alcoólica sempre que convém." – a expressão dela estava fechada.

"Só me responde uma coisa..." – ele começou a falar – "Se você é tão a favor de encarar a vida de frente, o que você está fazendo agora?"

"Tentando me equilibrar nesses saltos ridículos que escolhi para usar hoje." – ela respondeu tão compenetrada que ele chegou a pensar que ela estava falando sério. Ele suspirou pesadamente.

"Eu não estou bêbado o suficiente para isto, Minako."

Minako ficou nas pontas dos pés, o que não fazia diferença nenhuma, e beijou os lábios dele com suavidade. Ele ficou paralisado no lugar sem saber o que fazer. Ela se afastou diante da falta de reação dele e o encarou por alguns segundos.

"Isto responde muita coisa." – ela falou com uma sobriedade quase impossível para a quantidade de álcool que tinha consumido –"Me desculpe, é obvio que você não quer isto."

Antes que ela pudesse se afastar, ele a segurou pela cintura. Minako olhou para ele com o queixo erguido quase em desafio. Estava preparada para qualquer pancada que viesse. Era óbvio que ela deveria ter lutado contra o impulso inicial, mas, ela bem sabia, não conseguiria lutar contra a vontade de se jogar para cima dele.

"O táxi chegou." – ele falou por fim.

Minako o fuzilou com os olhos e foi para o táxi com um pouco mais de equilíbrio do que tinha antes. Saitou estava andando atrás dela e imaginou que ela estava começando a recuperar a sobriedade. O que era relativamente perigoso, ela poderia tentar matá-lo a qualquer instante. Ela entrou no táxi e bateu a porta com força e ele quase esperou que o motorista falasse algo para ela. Mas, não, ninguém era capaz de repreendê-la quando pousava os olhos sobre ela. Ele parou no lado do carro e conversou com o motorista em voz baixa. O olhar dela estava queimando as costas dele. O motorista concordou com a cabeça e Saitou parou na janela que Minako estava.

"Ele vai levá-la em casa. Eu já paguei a corrida." – ele falou com calma. Minako sentiu as entranhas revirando de raiva e outra coisa que não queria admitir: rejeição.

"Vai para o inferno, Saitou." – ela falou para ele quase separando as sílabas – "Eu posso pagar o meu táxi." – e deu uma batidinha no encosto do banco do motorista – "Você pode ir."

O motorista deu um sorrisinho, murmurando sobre briguinhas de casais. Minako o ignorou já sentindo que o efeito do álcool estava passando mais rápido do que ela gostaria.

* * *

><p>Minako estava girando o canudinho dentro do copo de milk-shake compulsivamente. Apesar de ter previsto uma ressaca homérica, o único motivo da sua irritação era o seu comportamento na noite anterior. E a reação de Saitou. Minako bufou exasperada e bateu a mão sobre a mesa.<p>

"Imaginei que iria te encontrar aqui."

Minako levantou a cabeça e o olhou com tanto desdém que ele ficou em dúvida se era ela mesmo que estava tentando beijá-lo ontem.

"Precisamos conversar." – ele se sentou ao lado dela.

Ela continuava a olhá-lo como se a presença dele fosse desagradável demais e não merecesse nem mesmo formular frase qualquer.

"Eu sei que você deve estar brava."

"Furiosa." – ela corrigiu.

"Tudo bem, você deve estar furiosa." – ele a observou melhor – "Não, você está furiosa."

"O que você quer?" – ela perguntou voltando a mexer o canudinho dentro do milk-shake.

"Você me pediu uma coisa ontem."

"Ontem você me deixou voltar para casa bêbada em um táxi sozinha."

"Qual o problema disto?" – ele perguntou.

"O taxista poderia ser um tarado em potencial." – Minako respondeu séria – "E eu estava indefesa."

"Você nunca esteve e nem estará indefesa, Minako." – ele comentou sorrindo.

"Por que você fez isso?" – Minako perguntou ignorando completamente o sorriso dele.

"Você estava bêbada, eu estava bêbado. A soma disso não daria um resultado aceitável." – ele falou sério, coçando a cabeça.

"Sério que é isso?" – Minako perguntou sarcástica.

"Francamente, Minako!" – ele respondeu quase exasperado – "Você acusa o motorista de ser um estuprador em potencial enquanto me põe contra a parede por não ter feito uma coisa semelhante."

"É... Você tem razão." – Minako respondeu bebendo um pouco do milk-shake que há esta hora já tinha perdido a consistência de tanto mexer. – "Então, o que você que quer?"

"Não se trata do que eu quero e sim do que você quer." – ele respondeu.

Minako fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e quando abriu começou olhar a sua volta.

"Eu estou do seu lado. Você não vai conseguir sair correndo daqui." – ele comentou, olhando para ela – "Ontem você estava querendo outra coisa."

"Ontem eu achei que era uma boa ideia."

"E hoje, sob a luz da sobriedade, você acha que não é mais?"

"Não." – Minako olhou para ele – "Ontem eu também achava que não era uma boa ideia. É como uma mola, uma hora é ideia ruim, outra hora péssima ideia."

"Você está me confundido." - ele falou – "E não seria a primeira vez."

"Desculpe, mas não é o que quero." – Minako falou, passando os dedos sobre os olhos, um sinal evidente de nervosismo. – "Eu quero, mas não sei... Se é uma boa ideia. Se não der certo, as consequências serão... Ruins. E eu não estou tentando te confundir também."

"Se sua preocupação é relacionada a segurança dos..."

"Não!" – Minako o cortou – "Usagi e Mamoru estão bem e continuaram bem por um bom tempo. Eu estou falando de mim." – ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito antes de continuar a falar – "Eu não sei se conseguiria aguentar se você..."

"Traísse sua confiança de novo?" – ele completou.

"Você tem que parar de completar de forma errada as minhas frases" – ela quase sorriu.

"Você deveria falar com menos pausas então." – ele respondeu – "Pausas longas."

Minako coçou a cabeça, jogando os cabelos para frente do rosto dela pra poder esconder que estava sorrindo.

"O que eu quero dizer é que..."

"Você está com medo."

"Você fez de novo!" – Minako reclamou.

"Eu vou falar agora." – ele respondeu – "Medo de mim."

"Eu posso até estar com medo. Mas não de você!" – Minako respondeu – "Faça-me o favor, já te matei duas vezes, eu mato outra!"

Saitou riu e, poucas vezes, ela tinha o visto rir daquele jeito. O riso era genuíno.

"Então, qual é o problema?" – ele perguntou.

"Isso não vai acabar bem." – a resposta foi direta – "Eu não deveria ter ido conversar com você no bar ontem. Porque eu sabia que a hora que abaixasse a guarda isso iria acontecer. Eu ia me jogar nos seus braços e esquecer de todo o resto. De tudo o que eu tinha decido fazer antes. Porque eu vou fazer isso sempre. Sempre! Eu vou sempre até você mesmo sabendo o quanto isso pode me machucar."

"Minako..."

"Eu não quero deixar isto acontecer de novo! Não quero me machucar de novo." – ela não o deixou falar – "Eu sei lá quantas vezes já fiz isso. Quantas vezes será que nós já nos encontramos antes desta existência? Quantas vezes isto deu errado?"

"E por que sempre tem que acabar errado?" – ele perguntou.

"Porque é o que sempre acontece." – Minako respondeu – "Eu não quero sentir isso de novo... Estar tão perto de conseguir uma coisa que quero muito e tudo escorrer pelos meus dedos como areia!"

"Imagine..." – ele começou a falar e olhou em volta para as pessoas que estavam na lanchonete – "Que você é outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que não sabe nada sobre outras existências... Acredita nisso, claro, porque quer encontrar a sua alma afim ou seja lá como é chamado hoje em dia. Uma outra pessoa que a única obrigação é levantar de manhã e ir na faculdade ou trabalhar." – ele olhou para ela – "Você está me acompanhando?"

"Sim." – Minako respondeu sem conseguir tirar os olhos de cima dele.

"Nunca viu uma guerra, a não ser na TV, mas isso foi muito antes de nascer. As únicas escolhas que precisou fazer até hoje foram a cor de alguma coisa ou sabor de um sorvete." – ele continuou.

"Você está descrevendo uma criança." – Minako falou.

"Imagine uma pessoa que realmente viveu só os anos que tem de vida. Sem mágicas, sem poderes incríveis." – ele pediu.

"Estou imaginando." – ela respondeu.

"Você acha que esta pessoa, esta garota, com uma vida normal, iria se recusar a uma coisa que ela queira?" – Saitou perguntou – "Eu quero que você se ponha no lugar dela. Você realmente acha que ela deixaria viver qualquer experiência que fosse porque tem medo de como vai terminar?"

"Mas eu não sou esta pessoa!"

"Mas você poderia ser assim." – ele falou com urgência – "Eu poderia ser apenas um cara que nunca foi manipulado por forças malignas. Todos nós poderíamos viver mais leve, inconsequentemente. Mas, deixando isso tudo de lado, eu só quero que você imagine como você seria caso..."

"Não fosse eu?" – Minako estava sorrindo.

"Agora é você quem está interrompendo." – ele comentou.

"Tudo bem então!" – Minako respondeu.

De repente, Saitou colocou a mão no rosto dela, acariciando a bochecha dela. Minako sentiu o coração disparar. Ela achou aquele gesto tão intimo que não conseguiu evitar o rubor.

"O que você está fazendo?" – ela perguntou quase gaguejando.

"Esqueça por um momento o que éramos no passado..."

"Mas nós somos o que fomos..."

"Minako, vamos inventar outra estória completamente diferente." – ele falou – "Nessa estória nós só nos afastamos por um tempo... Dê uma razão boba para isto." – ele deu um sorriso – "Então, como duas pessoas comuns, nós estamos tentando fazer isto funcionar."

"Mas..."

"Se você não gostar desta estória, então inventamos outra."

"Você vai ficar inventando estórias até quando?" – ela perguntou – "Isso não muda a realidade."

"Eu vou continuar até você gostar de uma." – ele respondeu – "Você quer ser uma princesa enclausurada esperando o resgate? Não, não combina com você. Talvez, uma heroína que salva a todos... Mas isso não seria bem uma estória diferente..."

"E depois?" – Minako perguntou com suavidade – "Depois que eu gostar de uma das suas estórias?"

"Nós vamos vivê-la." – ele respondeu com a mesma suavidade – "Como se fosse real. Sem shitennous, sem senshis... E aí, então, pode ser que dê certo no final."

Minako olhou fixamente para ele.

"Se a primeira estória não tiver um final feliz, nós escolhemos outra e outra e outra e outra até achar aquela que vai dar certo." – ele falou.

"E enquanto isso não acontece? A gente se distrai?" – Minako perguntou.

"Enquanto não dá certo, você pode fazer o que quiser." – ele respondeu – "Mas quando der certo, porque uma hora vai dar certo, você vai mudar de ideia sobre amar ser uma desculpa. E se você enjoar, a gente inventa outra."

Ela olhou para ele por algum tempo, esperando ele continuar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Mas eles tinham colocado tantas barreiras entre eles que nem mesmo eles conseguiam derrubar facilmente. Minako balançou a cabeça e concluiu que algumas coisas jamais mudariam, se ela queria que algo acontecesse, ela teria que fazê-lo. Na verdade, se ele quisesse também, ele iria esperar ou ela fazer ou dar o sinal que estava liberado.

"Nós estamos aqui. Não escolha a estória errada, não escolha o passado, Minako."

"Gostei do discurso, mas você vai ficar só inventando estórias?"

Nesta hora, as coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Minako derrubou o milk-shake na mesa quando Saitou a puxou para um beijo. O milk-shake já estava escorrendo pela mesa e caindo na perna de Saitou, mas isto não o distraiu do que estava fazendo. Ele não conseguiria se distrair se a sua atividade fosse Minako.

"Qual é esta estória?" – Minako perguntou depois de se afastar dos lábios dele.

"Aquela que eu te beijo na Fruits Parlor Crown." – ele respondeu, beijando-a de novo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> Me empenhei na hora de achar um nome pro Judite, na hora de arrumar um pro Kun-kun usei o Saitou mesmo. Sou um pouco preguiçosa.


End file.
